A normal day in high school
by couple.freak
Summary: Ok,this is my first fan fic,I hope you enjoy it! Flames are accepted if I really need them. How does the life of the sector V will be in high school?, read and find out!


**A.N: So, this kind of sucks. It was the first thing I ever wrote, and honestly my english was beyond horrible so I'm not really proud of this, but this is what you could call my 'start' in the fanfic fandom so I decided to edit this instead of erasing it. **

"Hi class." Mrs. Feaking say "Ok, so as you know this is your first day of high school" The rather short man said looking extremely bored.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." A boy known as Wallabee Beatles muttered to his best friend, he definitely hated school.

"Wally, shh!" A girl, better known as Kuki Sanban, said looking at the boy with a stern look on her face.

"Oh c'mon you have to admit that school is boring!" The boy said throwing his head back.

"Mr. Beatles and Mrs. Sanban!" The teacher growled looking annoyed. "If you really need to talk do it outside the class."

"Sorry." Both said at the same time, however neither of them looked like they meant it.

"As I was saying you will have to write a little poem, one of those will be choosen to come in front of the class and read it, after that you can do whatever you want with the papers, you can give the poem to someone, you can keep them, burn them…I don't really care; and since St. Valentine day is so close the topic will be love" The teacher explained not looking at his students.

After hearing this all the girl cheered as the boys just muttered angrily, they didn't like the idea of writing stupid things about love.

"Ok so you can start right now, you have 10 minutes." The teacher ordered sitting behind his desk and pulling out a book.

_"How the hell I'm supposed to do this?"_Wally thought nervously. _"If I do this right maybe I can give it to Kuki, maybe she'll like it and then she would like me, she like all nice things and… oh what the hell I'm thinking! she wouldn't like me even if I was the last guy on earth!"_

"Time's up." The teacher's voice echoed in the room after 5 minutes, Wally was sure that teachers forced to make this kind of things just to annoy them, because honestly, who could write anything worthy in just 5 minutes! "Mrs. Sanban would you like to be the first one to read you poem?"

"Umm…Sure." The japanese girl said slightly nervous, she wasn't sure about what the others would think after she read what she wrote. Kuki stood up from her place and walked to the front of the class.

"Uhm...Okay, here I go." She whispered before taking a deep breath. "She sits in her corner singing to herself so she can sleep. Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep. She no longer cries to herself. No tears left to cry, no tears left to…wasn't away, just dairies of empty pages, feelings gone as tray, but she will sing, walking the ought life unnoticed of moving that no one cares, too consternate in their masquerades, no one sees her there, and still she sings, till everything burns while everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams, burning all of this hate and all of this pain, I'll burn it down as my anger reigns till everything burns, watching it all fade away…till everything burns." When she was done reading it everyone in the room, including the teacher, had tears in their eyes. Well, everyone except for Wally, he was too tough to cry, or at least that's what he said.

"That was…" The teacher began saying, however her voice cracked in mid sentence. "It was very sad." She said wiping out a tear. "You wouldn't happen to have written something a happier, right?"

"Well…yeah, but I'm not very confident about it. And it's not a poem." The girl said shyly, for an outgoing girl she was having trouble looking at everyone in the room.

"Go ahead, that's what this class is for." The teacher encouraged her.

"Ok…The wind blows, and the leaves fall, then the season changes, but our love still remains" she said, although it was a short one it was so beautiful. And just before anyone could said anything the bell echoed in the hallway signaling the end of the class.

"Ok so, I will see you tomorrow." The teacher said as the class ended. Everyone got up and rushed out of the room, congratulating Kuki for the beautiful things she wrote.

_Outside of class_

"Wally!" Kuki yelled as she ran towards the blond boy, a huge smile in her face.

"Yeah?" He ask raising an eyebrow, he really had no idea how someone could be all shy one moment and then in the blink of an eye be happy and giggly.

"Mrs. Feaking told me that I can give the poem to the person I choose, she won't be needing it to grade it or anything." She said happily.

"And … what is that suppose to mean?" He asked not really getting where this was going.

"Well…here." She said handing him a paper and then running away to her locker where Abby was waiting for her, he took it and stared at hte small paper, when he opened it he recognized the girl's neat handwriting:

**Dear Wally: maybe you just see me as a friend, I know that you and I are the best friends ever, this poem that I wrote is for you, we have been best friends since we were 8 and when we were between 11 and 13 I noticed you in a different way, I remember when we were 12, remember? We were at the candy shop where Mr. maple said we were a nice couple just because we entered the store and the others were at the tree house, that was the 2nd time that I realized I liked you more than like just a friend, I know you don't like me that way but I just can't keep those feelings inside me:**

_You're the thought that starts each morning,  
the conclusion to each day.  
You are in all that I do,  
and everything I say._

_You're the smile on my face,  
the twinkle in my eye.  
The warmth inside my heart,  
the fullness in my life._

_You're the hand that's laced in mine,  
and the coat upon my back.  
My friend, my love,  
my shoulder to lean on._

_You're my silly, mature, caring,  
Thoughtful, bright, and honest guy.  
The one who holds me tightly,  
when I need to cry._

_You're the dimple in my cheek,  
the ever-constant tingle in my soul.  
The voice that makes me weak,  
the happiness of my life._

_You are all I've wanted,  
you are all I need.  
You are all I've dreamed of;  
you are all of this to me._

**Wally I love you, I hope this stupid letter doesn't make you feel bad or uncomfortable because you don't like me the same way.**

-**Kuki Sanban**

When he was done reading it a smile crossed his face. She loved him back. _She _loved _HIM!_

"I have to tell her." He whispered to himself.

_-The next day at Mrs. Feaking class-_

"Ok, so Wallabee could you be so kind as to go in front and read your poem?" The teacher asked him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said standing up, when he walked by Kuki's desk she looked away, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that the Asian girl was embarrassed by the letter she gave him the day before.

"Ok so, here I go…We are like Day and Night, White and Black…When I say this…you said that, love comes easy because opposites attract." When he was done reading he was blushing heavily, but anyway he turned to look at Kuki, she was staring at him in awe.

"Mr. Beatles that was beautiful!" The teacher said looking really surprised.

"Thanks." Wally muttered quietly as he sat in his chair.

_Outside class_

"Wally!" Kuki cried as she ran towards him. "That was beautiful!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around the blond boy's neck.

"Thanks." He said blushing heavily and looking away embarrassed.

"Oh…sorry" Kuki said breaking the hug, thinking the boy had turned red for the lack of oxygen.

"Mm…..Kuki?"

"Yeah?" She ask in a concerned voice, thinking maybe he was mad at her.

"Here." He said handing her a piece of paper, like she did the past day, and went towards Nigel an Hoagie, who were in the cafeteria with Abby, Kuki was shocked but handled to open the piece of paper:

**Kuki:**

**I read your poem and the note you gave me yesterday, I think it was really sweet and I also have something to tell you.**

_I never felt a love  
Like this before  
It's a love like no other  
Something I have always hoped for_

_A love with friendship  
Humour and heart  
A bond so strong  
It would never part_

_A love that makes you smile  
From ear to ear  
A love that is joyful  
Without any fear_

_A love that is beautiful  
From the inside out  
A love with no tears,  
Pain, or doubt_

_A love with soul  
So tender and true  
A love that I have found  
Only in you..._

**I love you too, would you be my girlfriend?**

When she finish reading this her hands were shaking, Wally did loved her!

She ran towards the cafeteria and found him sitting in a round table with Nigel, she ran towards there and when she approached them she hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I do!" and then smiled, the boy was shocked at first but when he heard her words he just smile widely and hugged her back.

"Ok guys, you are scaring me!" Nigel said as he watched his two friends act like newlyweds.

"huh?...oh sorry Nigel." Kuki giggled as she got up and walked away waving at the two boys.

"Ok so, Wally tell me what the hell is going on?" Nigel said glaring at his friend through half lidded eyes.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
